


Искренность [Sincerity]

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Newt (Maze Runner), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Foul Language, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Thomas, Teresa Agnes and Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins, Thomas can read mind a lil bit too, always arguing Teresa and Newt, legiliment Teresa knows everybody's dirty secrets, ravenclaw Thomas, slytherin Newt, too much self-confident Newt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Как можно добиться расположения омеги из «умного» факультета, если твоя мерзкая слизеринская сущность даёт о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент?
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Minho (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 9





	Искренность [Sincerity]

— Ничего личного просто… Эдисон жутко меня раздражает, — высокий альфа с длинными спадающими ниже плеч светлыми волосами, даже не понижая голоса ради приличия, когда мимо него прошёл «восхваляемый» им семикурсник-когтевранец, продолжил причитать своему другу. — До зубовного скрежета.

У этого альфы от неприкрытого раздражения раздувались крылья носа на продолжительных тяжёлых выдохах, а когда он смотрел в сторону пресловутого омеги, то невольно приподнимал верхнюю губу и скалился.

— Успокойся, Ньют, — сидевший рядом с ним за одной партой альфа приятной азиатской внешности положил ладонь блондину на плечо. — Чел, да что ты вообще в нём нашёл? Грызётесь уже третий год подряд как, ах, ну да, — продолжил он с усмешкой, — как малые дети. Раз он тебе так нравится, то…

— Заткнись, Минхо, — фыркнул Ньют, одновременно с вежливой просьбой вошедшего в аудиторию преподавателя всем закрыть рты.

Устоявшийся гомон более чем пятидесяти волшебников седьмого курса с двух факультетов стих мгновенно — перечить декану Слизерина было себе дороже. Тем более на зельеварении лишиться заветных очков бронзово-синим умникам было не так уж и трудно.

— Сегодня, я надеюсь, как вы все уже успели заметить — у нас практическое занятие. Сдвоенное с факультетом Когтевран. Задание заключается в чистом исполнении зелья искренности, которое мы вскользь затронули на прошлой лекции. Вы можете использовать учебники, необходимые ингредиенты и котлы находятся на моём столе. Вопросы?

_Хм, зелье правды? Отчего-то меня напрягает это задание._

_Ой, да брось. Давай хотя бы попробуем, Томас?_

— Профессор, а тот, кто сможет сделать зелье правильно, оставит его себе? — Минхо поднял руку и задал вопрос декану своего факультета с его же разрешения.

— Да. Однако чуть не забыл вам сообщить: поскольку сегодня вас чётное количество, то вы работаете над этим заданием в парах. В парах не из своего факультета. Вы можете приступать.

Профессор грациозно поправил края своей чёрной длинной мантии и сел за свой стол, с наслаждением и долей коварства во взгляде наблюдая за начинающейся неразберихой. Такими темпами они всё отведённое время потратят на образование пар и на согласование «внутренних конфликтов», а не на приготовление зелья. Умение работать с людьми разного темперамента должно пойти им на пользу или на вычет очков. В жизни нужно быть готовыми ко всему, особенно на занятиях по зельеварению.

Ньют вздохнул, обмениваясь с другом безразличными взглядами, и понимающе тому ухмыльнулся.

— Удачи с ней, чел, — Ньют встал, собирая со стола свои вещи, и похлопал кивающего головой Минхо по плечу.

_О да, напрячься сейчас явно стоит. Особенно ради Томми… Найти пару не из моего факультета? Хах, проще простого._

Стоило цепкому взгляду альфы обнаружить сидящего в одиночестве за первой партой омегу, как к нему уже, словно из ниоткуда, успел подкрасться слизеринец, брюнет со скрипучим голосом, почти нависая над ним и заставляя парня откинуться спиной назад, прочь от зловонного дыхания и то и дело обнажающихся в мерзкой ухмылке неровных зубов.

Томас Эдисон, до неприличия красивый шатен с серо-голубыми глазами и обречённым выражением на лице, обернулся, пытаясь найти взглядом сестру или хоть кого-нибудь _другого_ , оставшегося без пары. Томасу хотелось бы снова поработать в паре с Арисом, самым адекватным омегой на всём потоке, вот только он тоже учился на Когтевране… Какая досада!

В поисках поддержки Томас посмотрел на Ньюта.

— Захлопнись, стебанутый, он тебя боится, — Ньют с безучастным выражением на лице встал за спиной сидящего омеги и лишь закатил глаза на злобные вопли Галли, уворачиваясь от его кулака и ловко перехватывая его руку за запястье. — Я же по-хорошему сказал, _тут занято_.

Ньют тихо зарычал и оскалился, показывая сопернику свои, едва сдерживаемые от прямого назначения, клыки, и крепко сжал ладонью запястье, грубо его отпуская.

— Пф, да пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Галли, потирая запястье и сверля их обоих неприятным взглядом.

Томас невольно вздрогнул от прозвучавшего над ним рыка и поджал губы, опуская голову. Блондин демонстративно помахал сдавшемуся альфе рукой и небрежно кинул свой учебник по зельеварению на парту Томаса.

— Ебучий Галли, — прошипел Ньют себе под нос. — Томми, а где твоя сестричка? Уже успела свинтить?

Так и не дождавшись от омеги какой-либо реакции, Ньют смог на удивление беспрепятственно сесть рядом с ним. Но тут же встал, чтобы забрать необходимые для работы вещи.

— Я же знаю, что ты из принципа никого из «змеев» к себе не подпускаешь. Неужели ты совсем не против, что я заявил на тебя свои права, где положенные крики недовольства?

— Не дождёшься, — зашипел Томас не хуже змеи и вскинул голову, недовольно разглядывая находившегося рядом альфу.

— Я тоже скучал по нашим ежедневным жарким ссорам, детка, — хмыкнул слизеринец, нехотя оставляя Томаса одного.

Ньют быстро подошёл к кафедре, забрал стандартный чугунный котёл и небольшой мешок с ингредиентами.

— Что без дела сидишь, Шнурок? Сказали же открыть учебник, — альфа кивнул головой в направлении доски, на которой одинокий кусок мела выводил нужные номера страниц.

_Хм, неужели Томми мной любовался?_

Ньют разложил необходимое на парте, поставил наполовину заполненный водой котёл на железную подставку и боковым зрением заметил, как омега смешно округлил глаза и поспешно отвернулся.

— Если не собираешься мне помогать, хотя у всех тут… как бы подобие командной работы, то можешь посидеть тихо, как зайчик, и посмотреть на работу профи, салага, — альфа огненным заклинанием вызвал и́скры с конца волшебной палочки и оставил котёл на мелком огне.

Развязав мешок, Томас закатил глаза и открыл учебник на указанной странице.

— Эй, Ньют, здесь что-то не так. Нам дали больше ингредиентов, чем требуется в предложенном автором списке.

Томас поднял плечо, рефлекторно закрывая шею от наклонившегося к самому его уху альфы.

— Хм… И правда. Думаю, это задание на сообразительность оказалось более творческим, — Ньют вдохнул притягательный сочный запах и медленно выдохнул ртом Томасу в область виска, отчего омеге пришлось неловким движением поправить отросшие за лето волосы.

Томас нахмурился в попытке вдыхать как можно реже в близком присутствии альфы и подвинул учебник в его сторону, читая вслух:

«ტИскренностьტ:

…℘ механически измельченные тёмно-карминовые полусухие листья клубники — три штуки;

ᖘ разорванный на три одинаковые части один четырёхцветный лист груши среднего размера;

ℐ один цельный корень мелиссы;

ჶ шесть лепестков алой розы;

ໂ зелёное крыло бабочки-парусника, предпочтителен вид «Орнитоптеры райской»…»

Томас выдержал паузу.

— Пиздец! И эту муть кто-то выпьет…

Ньют равнодушно пожал плечами, молча взял в руку короткий нож и по очереди обнюхал листья, находя по запаху из нескольких похожих на мелиссу растений нужное ему, очистил корни от вкраплений почвы и отрезал их друг от друга. Затем он взял из мешка алую розу и осторожно сорвал с неё лепестки. Томас, глядя на это, лишь фыркнул и показательно сложил руки на столе.

— Знаешь, Шанк, а ты слишком наглый. Даже для умника. Неужели ты не хочешь узнать _все_ мои секреты? — прошептал омеге на ухо Ньют, в который раз наклонившись к нему слишком близко и бесцеремонно глубоко вдохнув нежный яблочный запах у открытой шеи.

Томас только собрался лениво возмутиться столь привычному проявлению хамства со стороны альфы, как тот сам отстранился и сел ровно, когда за ними прошёл профессор и с размаху ударил Галли газетой по затылку за разговоры не по теме текущего занятия.

— Ньют? Выбери себе другого напарника, — Томас демонстративно отвернулся, прикрывая ладонью нос и губы.

— Поздно. Все сформировали пары. К тому же я уже начал работать, так что ничего не поделаешь. Придётся тебе потерпеть моё неприятное общество, — Ньют действительно был спокоен в данный момент, хотя ему показалось, что со стороны его голос прозвучал несколько… мерзко? Неприязненно? Злобно? Слишком по-слизерински? А как ещё могут прозвучать сказанные сквозь зубы слова?

_Блеск! Теперь он не только будет со мной препираться по мелочам, но и игнорировать начнёт._

Слизеринец нахмурился не столько из-за странной реакции омеги, сколько своим мыслям, быстро протянул свободную руку и аккуратно поднял голову Томаса за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

Омега приоткрыл губы от удивления и почувствовал, как блондин по-хозяйски провёл огрубевшей кожей большого пальца по его мягким губам, с лёгкостью сминая нижнюю.

_Блять. Я обязан попробовать их на вкус._

Томас сглотнул, его бледные щёки обдало жаром, что заставило его моментально отдёрнуть чужую руку от своего лица.

— Отвали! Найди себе пару получше, — омега брезгливо провёл тыльной стороной ладони по губам.

— Конечно же я найду себе… Получше. Желание сладкого омеги — закон. Но учти, что когда я сделаю «Искренность», а я её непременно сделаю, то заберу себе.

Ньют вальяжным жестом убрал ладонью волосы с покрывшегося испариной лба назад и споро обнаружил другие нужные растения из предоставленных преподавателем похожих на них имитаций, призванных запутать учеников и испортить зелье. Альфа постарался грамотно подобрать соотношение веществ на данный объём воды и нарезал то, что было необходимо нарезать, разорвал руками то, что было необходимо порвать, скинул ингредиенты в описанном порядке в котёл и начал мешать длинной деревянной ложкой варево семь раз по часовой стрелке и четыре против.

— Самоуверенный придурок, — вздохнул Томас. — Ты варишь эту жижу не по учебнику…

— Брехня всё это. Странно, что ты доучился до седьмого курса, если бездумно следуешь всему, что написано в книжках.

— То есть лучше действовать по наитию и взорвать всё к чертям?

— Да, — Ньют поджал губы, чтобы не засмеяться вслух от выражения полного и искреннего охуевания на лице омеги. — Моя сестра тоже так делает, и, заметь, у неё ни разу ничего не взорвалось.

— У твоей сестры хотя бы есть талант к зельеварению. О её успехах гудит вся школа.

— Ха-ха, — саркастически протянул в ответ альфа, — у нас это семейное.

Ньют бросил в кипящую воду крыло бабочки и резко отпрянул — исходящий из котла пар сгустился и окрасился в лилово-фиолетовый непрозрачный цвет.

— Ну ни хрена! — прошептал себе под нос явно не ожидавший такого исхода альфа. — Говорю же, зельеварение — мой особый дар.

Довольный собой Ньют сел на место, а Томас прислонился к его предплечью своим, выглянул откуда-то у него из-за плеча и, слегка поморщившись, недоверчиво посмотрел на готовое зелье.

— Или проклятие. Фу. Ты реально с этого кайфуешь?

Ньют резко повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Да. И не только с этого, — альфа успешно сократил расстояние между их лицами, пока Томас не воскликнул и испуганно отстранился назад. — Зато мне не поставят «неуд», как некоторым. Раньше думать надо было, Томми.

— О, правда? А если я скажу, что зелье сварил я, а ты как обычно ничего не делал? Походишь на допы…

— Томми, сладкий, не забывай, что профессор зельеварения — декан _моего_ факультета. Он же всё видел и наверняка подумал, что Эдисон ни на что не способен.

— Чёрт возьми! Прекрати уже называть меня «Томми»!

— Хорошо, Шнурок, — хмыкнул Ньют, наблюдая за поджавшим губы омегой. — Или Томми, если тебе будет угодно.

— Ладно, — злобно рыкнул омега.

Ньют не сдержал ехидного смешка, когда Томас внезапно получил газетой по голове и замечание, в придачу с просьбой прийти завтра в этот же кабинет в шесть часов вечера.

— А пошёл бы ты нахер, Ньютон! — прошептал альфе Томас, стоило профессору отойти к следующей паре.

Омега, потирая затылок, быстро схватил в охапку свои вещи с учебником и вышел из аудитории. Тереза отвлеклась от своего с Минхо зелья ярко-зелёного цвета и подняла голову, взволнованно провожая брата взглядом.

В итоге Ньют получил своё «отлично», хотя сделанное им снадобье нельзя было назвать кристально исполненным зельем «Искренности». Однако оно было вполне способно раскрыть чужие тайны. Декан был доволен занятием — хотя бы один ученик смог оправдать все его ожидания.

Альфа убрал за собой рабочее место и слил немного зелья в чистый флакон. Осталось только его опробовать.

_И его тоже._

* * *

  
Ньюту разрешили уйти за несколько минут до окончания занятия, и теперь он, преисполненный праведным гневом, поднимался из подземелий в столовую. Преодолев высокий арочный свод, Ньют вышел в Большой зал и прошёл мимо стола Когтеврана, в самый его конец, мысленно определяя место, куда каждый раз садился Томас со своими дружками. Для верности парень добавил по паре капель зелья в несколько наполненных тыквенным соком больших стаканов. Он быстро отошёл к своему соседнему столу, и как ни в чём не бывало принялся ждать своих однокурсников.

* * *

  
— Ещё бы. Я был на высоте! Видели, как соснул Галли? Я же сказал, что смогу сдать раньше этого кланкоголового.

— Сам ты кланкоголовый! — лениво отозвался сидевший неподалёку Галли.

Томас сел с друзьями за стол Когтеврана и раздражённо закатил глаза — бахвальство Ньюта было слышно даже здесь. Парень вздохнул и залпом выпил весь свой сок.

— Успокойся, Томас, он специально тебя дразнит.

— Я знаю, Тери, — омега благодарно улыбнулся сестре, когда она привычным заботливым жестом подлила ему ещё тыквенного сока.

Ньют облизал губы от прилипших к ним крошек еды, не без удовольствия наблюдая за тем, как Тереза перелила Томасу сок из своего стакана. Сестричка не догадывается, что добровольно сливает ему двойную дозу… Ньют задорно улыбнулся, положил себе в тарелку побольше жареной курицы и влился в обсуждение открытия нового сезона по квиддичу.

Томас лениво поковырял вилкой в тарелке, размазывая по ней картофельную запеканку, и посмотрел прямо перед собой.

_О, Мерлинова борода, какие же у него сильные руки… Даже эта чёртова рубашка едва скрывает движения мышц… А какие у него бёдра, а задница! О-о-о… Наверняка его чл…_

_Блять, Томас! Прекрати!_

_ЧТО?!_

_Это отвратительно! Я же ем._

Томас перевёл взгляд с _одного_ паршивого слизеринца на сидевшую напротив Терезу и чуть не подавился воздухом от возмущения.

_Уйди прочь из моей головы!_

Томас нахмурился, смотря в голубые глаза девушки.

_Не могу — ты фонишь… Нашёл, где, о ком и когда думать!_

Тереза растянула свои идеальной формы губы в ехидной улыбке и звонко хмыкнула, но тут же смущённо опустила взгляд в тарелку, стараясь скрыться от любопытных взглядов сидящих рядом однокурсников в её сторону.

_А сама-то? О ком постоянно думаешь?_

_Я… М…_

_О, класс! Как читать меня, так всегда пожалуйста, а как я начинаю задавать неудобные вопросы, так ты ставишь ментальный блок._

Томас фыркнул и перевёл взгляд за спину упорно делающей важный вид Терезы к столу факультета Слизерин.

Когда Тереза непринуждённо начала о чём-то щебетать с подругой, Томас поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас рассуждал о чём-то… А затем начал нести полную фигню о том, как же ему осточертело зельеварение, как задолбал этот придурок Ньют. Омега и сам не понял, долго ли говорил об этом вслух, и как он столь быстро умудрился сменить тему. Зато не преминул остановить словесный поток весьма проверенным способом — закрыл себе рот ладонью.

— Уж лучше работать с одним Галли в паре, чем как в прошлый раз, — их с Терезой общий друг, Арис, вздохнул и заговорил чуть громче. — Нет, ну только представьте! Я был единственным омегой среди двадцати девушек-альф. Думал, они прямо там на меня все вместе накинутся, а эта блондиночка…

— Ты про Соню Ньютон? — не поняла Тереза.

— Да. Сестра Ньюта такая же чокнутая, как и он сам.

— Они же оба слизеринцы, — закатил глаза Томас, — но Ньют иногда бывает таким милым…

Впервые на памяти Томаса его сестра некультурно ткнула указательным пальцем в их сторону и громко засмеялась как над Арисом, так и над своим братом. Она воскликнула, признавшись, что специально испортила её с Минхо зелье, так как боялась, что тот непременно сможет сделать его правильно и подлить ей. А ещё он чертовски красивый парень!

Девушка ахнула и прислонила ладонь ко рту, омеги-близнецы переглянулись между собой, мысленно подтверждая свои догадки.

_Я с ним разберусь._

_Томас, стой!_

Омега тихо зарычал и, резко встав из-за стола, перешагнул широкую лавочку, быстрым шагом обогнул свой стол и со спины подошёл к лениво обернувшемуся в его сторону Ньюту.

— Воу! Какими судьбами, детка? Давно не виделись, успел по мне соскучиться?

— Слушай, ты, самовлюблённый придурок! — Томас наклонился и, не обращая внимания на сидевшего рядом старосту Слизерина — Алби, ловко схватил альфу за узел галстука и грубо дёрнул его вверх в жалкой попытке поднять парня гораздо крупнее себя из-за стола.

Алби, чья репутация крайне злобного, но справедливого студента отпугивала от слизеринцев добрую половину учеников остальных факультетов, немного наклонился в сторону, чтобы не соприкасаться с Томасом. Тем не менее Томас и глазом не моргнул — случайно задел Алби локтем в плечо, на что тот лишь нахмурился и отпрянул от омеги с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Как же ты меня бесишь, мудак тупой! Вечно ведёшь себя как перевозбуждённый первокурсник и пристаёшь ко мне как идиот, который только и может, что выставлять напоказ своё шикарное тело! От тебя все свободные омеги текут как суки, а ты знаешь об этом и мотаешь мне нервы, мразь. Да как тебе не стыдно так поступать, когда твоя омега у тебя прямо под носом?!

Продемонстрировав оскал и маленькие клыки, Томас зарычал и смял зелёно-серебряный галстук в кулаке, наклоняясь и одновременно дёргая галстук на себя. Омега слегка наклонил голову набок и быстро прикоснулся губами к губам Ньюта. Томас закрыл глаза, успев насладиться растерянным выражением лица парня, и снова поцеловал его в губы. Томас смело обнял альфу за плечи и в диком нежелании прекращать поцелуй вдохнул через нос. Чудовищная ошибка! Запах винограда, столь тягучий для восприятия и пьянящий рассудок, манил к себе и призывал _единственного_ омегу к соитию. Ньют жадно смял сладкие губы в требовательном поцелуе, заставляя Томаса тихо простонать. Омега потянул назад длинные волосы Ньюта и еле оторвался от его терпких губ, часто вдыхая через рот, Томас посмотрел в карие глаза альфы и неожиданно для всех наблюдавших эту картину дал ему пощёчину. Но затем поцеловал снова. Ньют оскалился и довольно рыкнул в поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу и обнимая омегу за бёдра.

— Не ожидал такого от тебя, Шнурок, — прохрипел альфа, прочищая горло.

— Ненавижу тебя! Блять! — Томас слабо ударил его кулаком по груди и прижался к нему, вытирая непрошеные слёзы и шепча альфе в самое ухо. — Чёрт… Как же я хочу тебя, Ньют.

Омега всхлипнул, поднял голову, отстраняясь от Ньюта, и ещё раз дал ему пощёчину. Видимо, в профилактических целях.

Слизеринцы, которые были рядом рядом с Ньютом и слышали пылкую речь Томаса, сидели с похожими выражениями на лицах и изредка переглядывались между собой. Галли издал звонкий нервный смешок и загоготал на весь Зал. Ребята, в основном одни альфы, один за другим дружно подхватили его настрой и начали громко смеяться, лишь Минхо нахмурился и ткнул взвизгнувшего Галли локтем в бок.

— Заткнитесь! — прорычал Ньют, еле сдерживая свою сущность от схватки с тем, кто посмел обидеть его омегу.

_Моего омегу?!_

В ту же секунду Ньют заметил, как Томас, словно услышав его мысли, переменился в лице. Когтевранец испуганно отступил на пару шагов, прижимая к груди горящую от ударов ладонь, и с неимоверным ужасом понял, о чём только что подумал Ньют… И что натворил сам Томас. И не просто натворил, а набедокурил с ярким перформансом! Он развернулся и поспешно выбежал из Большого зала.

_Нет! Нет! Не может быть… Как я мог сказать ему всё это? Да ещё и на виду у всей столовой, у преподавателей! Неужели он действительно подмешал мне эту хрень, и она подействовала… Всё-таки он признал меня своим!_

* * *

  
Несмотря на возбуждённую от негодования сущность, Ньют пришёл в небывалый восторг от «коварных планов Томми» и с лёгким сердцем дал Минхо не только свой флакон с зельем «Искренности», но и совет подмешать его Терезе. Этой стерве точно не повредит ещё хоть раз побыть честной.

Боле не теряя ни секунды, Ньют выбежал вслед за омегой, но чтобы срезать путь к «башне умников», поднялся на этаж выше, не спеша подошёл к узкой лестнице из белого мрамора и стал спускаться навстречу Томасу.

Стоило омеге заметить неестественное препятствие на своём пути, как он позорно вскрикнул и вытаращился на слизеринца, однако принял решение идти напролом, пока не ляпнул лишнего и не получил за это.

— Томми! — Ньют успел его остановить, схватив за широкий рукав тёмно-синей мантии.

На лице альфы проскользнула тень задумчивости — в голове роились десятки незаданных вопросов. Сейчас он должен быть осторожен в своих словах, только бы не сорваться на грубость или типичную пошлость. Ньют с трудом успокоился и попытался передать омеге через свой запах чувство безопасности.

— Не забудь про допы завтра в шесть вечера.

— Я не п-приду, Ньют. Терпеть не могу зельеварение, а тут ещё дополнительный час, — Томас смущённо посмотрел ему в глаза и одёрнул край мантии из ладони альфы.

Омега медленно обошёл Ньюта, больше не смотря в его сторону, и поднялся вверх по лестнице на пару ступеней, с прочным желанием как можно быстрее попасть в гостиную Когтеврана.

— А если я тебе помогу? — спросил альфа ему вслед.

— Подумаю. Но мне уже надоело позориться перед тобой.

— Томас? Всё нормально, к тому же, это я перед тобой постоянно позорюсь и поступаю так низко. Прости, но у меня по-другому никак не получается.

_Как он меня назвал? О, Мерлин! Он даже извинился… Неужели в его запахе проскальзывает сожаление?_

— Хах. Ты же змея, — понимающе улыбнулся омега. — Но я всё равно хочу тебя приложить головой обо что-нибудь крепкое.

— Завтра и сочтёмся. Спокойной ночи, детка.

— Лучше зови меня «Томми».

* * *

  
Вечером Ньют зашёл в спальную комнату, в которой Минхо уже лежал на своей соседней кровати, закинув руки под голову, и радостно улыбался.

— Ты чего?

— Ньют, ты не поверишь! Тереза меня поцеловала… Кажется, мы встречаемся? Всё произошло так быстро, я и сам ничего не понял. Думаю, твоё зелье мне больше ни к чему.

— Хах! Удачливый засранец, да ты, никак, смог добиться её расположения. Заодно скажи «спасибо», если б не я, Тереза и в жизни тебе бы не призналась, — Ньют засмеялся, забрал сменную одежду и пошёл в общий душ для альф.

* * *

  
Томас буквально заставил себя прийти на дополнительное занятие. И нет, он вовсе не думал о призрачной возможности присутствия на нём Ньюта… Просто ему в последнее время было невероятно скучно проводить время в общей гостиной. Особенно практически каждый вечер проигрывать либо Терезе, либо Арису в шахматы около десяти раз подряд.

Томас старался не обращать внимания на насмешливые взгляды редко проходивших мимо слизеринцев-семикурсников, пока не вошёл в пустую аудиторию. Да уж, прославился. Омега тяжело выдохнул, сел за последнюю парту и положил голову на сложенные перед собой предплечья. Неплохо было бы подремать в такой располагающей ко сну обстановке: приту́шенный свет и множество книг. Лучшее снотворное. Интересно, в общей гостиной Слизерина тоже так темно по вечерам?

Ньют зашёл буквально через пару минут, прикрывая за собой дверь, и с лёгкой ухмылкой на губах шлёпнул Томаса сложенной газетой по голове.

— Подъём, Эдисон! Живо доставай учебник.

— Что? — признаться, Томас не был особо удивлён. — Ньют, где профессор?

— Ты думаешь, он будет тратить на одного тебя своё драгоценное время? Тем более мне удалось договориться на проведение замены.

Ньют сел рядом и положил перед поднявшим голову недовольным омегой учебник.

— Что и в каких количествах добавляют в «Искренность»?

— Не знаю, — моментально буркнул Томас в ответ и закатил глаза.

— Ты же видел вчера, как я его делал. Читал список ингредиентов. Вспоминай, Эдисон.

— Я не собираюсь играть с тобой в ученика и…

— Долго будешь возмущаться? Начинай работать, время идёт, — Ньют достал учебник по магическим животным и открыл его на закладке.

_Опять он играет на моих нервах. Спокойно._

— Долго на меня смотреть будешь? — спросил альфа, невозмутимо переворачивая страницу.

— Я не смотрел, — неуверенно ответил Томас. — Да пошёл ты в задницу! Я не обязан перед тобой распинаться.

_Я бы с радостью пошёл в его…_

Томас тихо зашипел, взял лёгкий мешочек с сухими травами и бросил в Ньюта, который ловко поймал его на лету и откинул обратно в омегу.

— Я, как правомочный представитель высшей власти, дал тебе задание. Если не отработаешь — профессор отнимет очки у вашего факультета. Хочешь этого?

_«А может, он хотел бы отработать у меня по-другому»_ , — тут же пронеслось в голове омеги.

— Ты точно имеешь право на замену? — уж было открывший учебник Томас прочистил горло и покосился на альфу.

— Имею. И, надеюсь, поимею не только право. Наш декан сегодня очень занят — проводит продвинутый курс обучения защиты от тёмных искусств. На зельеварение он назначил меня специально для таких неудачников как ты.

— О, серьёзно? Единственный неудачник здесь — ты, — Томас резко свёл ладони, громко захлопнув книгу. — Я лучше понесу наказание, чем проведу целый час с тобой наедине.

— Как хочешь. Только врёшь ты первоклассно. У меня же, как ты сказал, «шикарное тело»? Ты так смело выставил себя моей парой…

— Заткнись!

Томас встал и пошёл в направлении к двери, но остановился рядом со шкафом, не дойдя до выхода пол-аудитории.

— Ты — конченый придурок. Глупо заставлять меня повторять рецепт зелья и при этом всячески провоцировать на ссору, — Томас умолк, удивившись собственной решительности. — Шанк, — несмело добавил он, вкладывая в незнакомое слово весь сарказм, на который только был способен.

— А ты мне нравишься, Шнурок, — Ньют издал короткий смешок, встал с места и подошёл к омеге, переводя взгляд с его глаз на губы. — Ты решительный, но сиюминутный и опрометчиво не умеешь продумывать свои действия на шаг вперёд.

_Он опять будет кричать и бить меня, если я его поцелую?_

— Томми, — альфа ловко прижал его спиной к шкафу и медленно наклонился к лицу омеги.

— Хочешь? — Томас успел залезть рукой в карман мантии и выудить оттуда в последний момент мармеладные палочки из «Сладкого королевства».

— Хочу, — альфа сощурился, наклоняясь ниже уровня губ омеги и откусывая небольшой кусочек. — Ты вкуснее.

Томас подумал, что навряд ли ему стало бы легче, прочитай он эти слова в мыслях Ньюта. Лучше сказать вслух, чем держать в себе, да?

— Ты тоже.

_Хотел бы он попробовать меня ещё раз?_

Ньют с долей подозрения посмотрел омеге в глаза, словно оценивая его реакцию. Томас сглотнул и отвёл взгляд.

_Почему я поступаю так нерационально? Учись я хоть всю жизнь на Когтевране — уже ум за разум заходит. Типичный омега. Всего лишь нужно набраться смелости и сказать ему прямо. Кажется, это подходящий момент? Стоит признаться в этом прямо сейчас…_

— Знаешь, — бодро начал Томас, — я бы…

— Тихо! — резко оборвал его Ньют. — Ты слышишь шаги?

Когтевранец нахмурился, вслушиваясь в вечернюю тишину.

— Ты прав, — прошептал омега, — это профессор?

— Не знаю, — Ньют отошёл правее и открыл дверцу позади Томаса, — здесь никого не должно быть в это время. В кладовую, живо.

— Ты больной? Какую ещё…

— Да заткнись уже, — альфа раздражённо цокнул, подталкивая Томаса в небольшое помещение и заходя за ним следом.

Едва блондин успел закрыть за собой дверь, как эхо шагов из коридора перешло в аудиторию.

— Не могу поверить, что оставила здесь свой конспект!

Томас замер. Он не мог не узнать голоса родной сестры. Сейчас ему нельзя думать, иначе она…

— Отвлеки меня! — прошептал Томас.

— В смысле?

— Поцелуй меня.

В этом узком помещении было настолько темно, что Томас не мог увидеть очертаний собственных ладоней, но всё же мог предположить, каким забавным взглядом на него вытаращился Ньют, если тот успешно потерял дар речи.

Омега вздрогнул, когда его щеки коснулись кончики пальцев, и прильнул к ладони альфы. Ньют погладил парня по щеке и приподнял его голову, наклоняясь и слепо целуя в уголок губ. Следующий поцелуй достиг цели.

Томас улыбнулся в поцелуй — попасть в столь нелепую ситуацию мог только он.

— Я так волновалась за Томаса… А он весь вечер где-то пропадает, представляешь?

Мужской голос ответил ей что-то неразборчивое из коридора.

— Спасибо, что проводил, Минхо. Я бы в жизни не рискнула вернуться сюда одна, — звонкий голос девушки постепенно становился приглушённее по мере того, как стремительно она удалялась прочь от этого места.

Когда дверь в аудиторию закрылась с громким хлопком, Томас вздрогнул, понимая, что всё это время практически не дышал и сделал глубокий вдох.

Густой запах спелого винограда моментально заполнил лёгкие; всё тело, даже ноги, предательски ослабли, отчего Томас аккуратно положил ладони на плечи альфы.

— Вот чёрт, надо было дышать через рот…

— Согласен, — выдохнул слизеринец в столь призывно приоткрытые губы.

Томас притянул к себе Ньюта, обвив того за шею обеими руками и прислонившись к нему вплотную. Омега смело повёл бедром вперёд, потирасясь, и медленно провёл языком по нижней губе альфы. В ответ на это Ньют медленно облизал губы, собирая языком чужую слюну.

_Какой же он сладкий, хочу ещё…_

В следующий момент всё, что мог почувствовать Томас: тёплые губы, вовлекающие в мокрый поцелуй, грубую хватку рук, стискивающую широкие бёдра и разливающееся по телу горячей волной возбуждение.

_Блять!_

— Томми?

Ньют чудом смог дотянуться до ручки и открыть эту долбанную дверь. Прилив свежего воздуха должен остудить их обоих.

— Я эм… Пойду наверно, — Томас, тяжело дыша, вышел обратно в аудиторию, на ходу вытянул из кармана мармеладную палочку и положил в её в рот.

— Хм. Ладно, я тебя провожу — хотелось бы, чтобы ты поднялся наверх безо всяких проблем в лице слизеринцев.

— Ты — моя проблема, — вздохнул Томас, доедая мармелад.

_Ещё раз так скажешь, и я тебя поцелую._

— Ладно, молчу.

— Что? Какого хрена, Болван? — догадался Ньют. — Ты что, мысли читаешь?

— Время от времени, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Томас.

— Ах ты! Я подозревал, что с тобой явно что-то было не так, но… Так у вас это тоже семейное?

— Да, моя сестра — легилимент с рождения, а ещё и немного окклюмент. По крайней мере против моих попыток увидеть её мысли, она с легкостью ставит блоки. Я же считаю себя лишь отчасти легилиментом, могу слышать мысли других, но иногда могу видеть образами… И могу читать мысли Терезы, пока она того хочет.

— Как интересно… И о чём же я сейчас думаю, Томми?

Ньют развратно ухмыльнулся и наклонился ближе к лицу омеги.

— Я…

Томас тихо сглотнул, увидев себя со стороны, стонущим, выгибающимся в спине, подставляющим текущий зад крепкому члену альфы с длинными светлыми волосами.

— …не знаю.

— Знаешь.

— Слушай, Ньют, прекрати надоедать мне. Из года в год одно и то же.

— Учитывая твои «новообретённые» способности, я только начал. Зря ты мне о них рассказал…

— Ты расскажешь всем?

— Конечно же нет. Не думал, что ты считаешь меня таким идиотом. Но знай, что от моих мыслей тебе не спастись, _Томми_.

Томас внезапно испытал пылкое чувство дежа вю, увидев, как Ньют обошёл его и открыл дверь, галантно пропуская вперёд.

* * *

  
Томас был несколько удивлён тем, что количество сапфировых очков Когтеврана наутро осталось неизменным.

* * *

  
Ньют уже пару минут сверлил Томаса и какого-то левого липнущего к нему альфу с гриффиндрора напряжённым взглядом. Проступившие на лбу морщины выдавали его сильную обеспокоенность, тем более что терпение было на исходе.

— Вот же сука! Всегда не любил этих хвастливых выскочек, — Ньют не выдержал этого цирка, подошёл к незнакомому альфе со спины, краем уха подслушивая разговор.

— Проваливай, приятель. Разве он не успел сказать, что уже занят? — Ньют обнял альфу за плечи, разворачивая его к общему коридору. — Мной.

Томас закрыл рот, так ничего не ответив на предложение гриффиндорца встречаться.

— Привет, — Ньют честно попытался улыбнуться омеге, но наверняка на его лице отпечаталась всё та же несмываемая наглая ухмылка.

— Ты нормальный? Занят? Я занят?! Охреневший, — Томас распалялся всё больше, надвигаясь на альфу.

— Воу, спокойно, Томми.

— Ты срываешь мне уже восьмое предложение встречаться за месяц! Урод!

— Ну, может, у тебя есть вариант получше?

— Тебе так в кайф, что я пойду на бал без пары?

— Мог бы сказать «спасибо» за то, что я спасаю твой привередливый королевский зад. Неужели тебе слабо́ признать, что твоя пара не из самого порядочного факультета? Червивая башка. А ещё когтевранец, — Ньют покачал головой, ловко перехватил омегу за руку и потянул за собой.

— Куда ты меня ведёшь? — неожиданно для самого себя Томас понял, что в походке Ньюта что-то было не так.

— Выяснять отношения. Давно пора было это сделать.

— А что с ногой?

— Повредил лодыжку, не беспокойся.

— Я не беспокоюсь, — омега сжал ладонь парня.

_«Ну ладно, если только совсем немного»_ , — неуверенно признался себе Томас.

* * *

  
Томас огляделся и наконец-то перестал говорить вслух, жалуясь на Ньюта самому себе: альфа завёл его в неиспользуемое помещение рядом с библиотекой, не удивительно, что здесь редко бывают ученики.

— Тш, надо поговорить.

— О том, как у тебя здорово выходит портить мне жизнь?

— Прости, но сейчас я испорчу всё к чёртовой матери, — Ньют быстро наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, бережно обнимая за талию обеими руками и прижимая ближе к себе.

Не зная, как ему реагировать, Томас вздрогнул, но робко ответил на поцелуй и положил ладони на грудь альфы с явным желанием его оттолкнуть… или нет. Томас закрыл глаза и неожиданно простонал от облегчения, когда почувствовал соприкосновение с языком альфы и мягко провёл по нему своим, пробуя Ньюта на вкус.

Когда Ньют крепче обнял омегу за талию и смело углубил поцелуй, Томас расслабился, чувствуя в запахе нежность и защиту, отчего у него слегка подкосились ноги, заставляя ухватиться за лацканы мантии альфы.

Томас податливо прижался к Ньюту, по-настоящему чувствуя себя в безопасности рядом с ним, уверенно проскользнул руками вверх по крепкой груди и обнял за шею одной рукой, вплетая другую в длинные волосы, отчего альфа удовлетворённо прорычал ему в губы. Томас тихо проскулил, выгибаясь в спине и часто дыша.

— Во-первых, ты — мой. А, во-вторых, даже не думай, что тебе не с кем идти на эти вонючие танцы.

Они простояли так около минуты, пополняя запасы воздуха в лёгких и смешивая свои дыхания с каждым новым выдохом.

* * *

  
— Не возмущайся, девчонка! Томми — мой омега! — зарычал Ньют, переступая с ноги на ногу и перенося часть своего веса на здоровую ногу.

— Томми? Твой?! — Тереза едва сдерживала себя от крика, ещё не хватало, чтобы сюда сбежались отъявленные сплетники.

— Тери…

— Молчи! — вскрикнули Ньют с Терезой одновременно.

Томас стушевался, чувствуя себя виноватым во всех бедах на этом свете.

Тереза отзеркалила позу Ньюта, сложив руки на объёмной груди, но из-за ощутимой разницы в росте прислонилась к его предплечью своим плечом. Они простояли так около минуты, надменно щурясь и не переставая смотреть друг другу в глаза, пока сущность Терезы не сдалась напору альфы, а сама девушка отвернулась, хлестанув Ньюта по плечу длинными иссиня-чёрными волосами.

— Только не начинайте толкаться, не хочу вас опять разнимать, — попросил Минхо, понимающие хлопая Томаса по плечу.

— Тери, это же я должен тебя защищать от Минхо, а не ты меня.

— Она стоит двоих таких, как Ньют, — прошептал Минхо на ухо Томасу, отчего тихо засмеялись они оба.

— Если я узнаю, а я непременно узнаю, — омега прикоснулась указательным пальцем к середине своего лба, — что ты сделал ему больно, я тебя в мантию раскатаю.

_И публично сожгу на костре._

Ньют сглотнул, услышав её голос у себя в голове. Тереза мило ему улыбнулась и отошла к Томасу.

_Ты же видишь из моих воспоминаний, как он ко мне относится, когда мы одни._

_Да. И это меня беспокоит._

Тереза вздохнула, взяв ладонь Минхо в свою.

— Эй, странные близнецы, вы так резко затихли. Снова ведёте внутренний диалог? — Минхо поднял бровь, разглядывая смотревших другу другу в глаза омег.

_Я вижу, что он пытается измениться ради меня._

— С чего ты это взял, Минхо? — рассмеялась девушка.

* * *

  
— У меня завтра одна лекция, но я не планировал на неё идти, — Томас прижался к тёплому боку альфы и опустил голову ему на плечо.

— Тогда так и скажи, что хочешь меня.

— От скромности ты не умрёшь, — парень улыбнулся, оставляя поцелуй на шее блондина, и поправил его длинные волосы. — Мне что, обязательно говорить это вслух?

— Обязательно, — рассмеялся Ньют. — Мне было бы приятно услышать эти слова от тебя снова…

— Я хочу тебя, — Томас сильно смутился и прижался губами к шее альфы, вдыхая его успокаивающий запах.

— Как-то несильно ты меня хочешь… А вот я снова хотел бы попробовать твою смазку. Говорят, в течку истинные омег вылизывают их чуть ли не досуха из-за выделяемой ими сочной смазки.

— Много хочешь, грубиян. Ты конченый извращенец, Ньют.

— Ты знал, на что шёл, когда согласился встречаться с тем, кто не отличается порядочностью. Ты слишком зажатый в этом плане, Томми. Что плохого в желании провести вместе мой гон или твою течку?

— Как ты вообще выбил нам внефакультетскую спальню? — в явном нежелании отвечать Томас шумно выдохнул и согнул ногу в колене, опустив её на пояс альфы.

— Так ведь их предоставляют всем парным, ты не знал?

— Впервые о таком слышу.

— Думаю, об этом предпочитают не трепаться, иначе, все заходят себе по комнате. Не знаю, как ты, но я теперь точно не засну… Издевательство, — проворчал Ньют, поглаживая, но тут же сильно сжимая ладонью бедро омеги.

Томас тихо проскулил, почувствовав изменившийся пьянящий запах винограда, и прислонился вплотную к горячему паху.

— Думаешь, я тебя провоцирую? — прошептал омега, касаясь влажными губами гладкой щеки.

— Вообще-то я теперь опасаюсь думать при тебе, — Ньют вздрогнул, отворачивая голову в противоположную сторону и доверительно открывая шею.

— А ты не думай.

_Делай._

Томас провёл языком от основания шеи до мочки уха и мелко задрожал.

— Ты мне указываешь, детка? Смело. Только ты немного не в том положении.

Альфа помог парню лечь чуть выше, чтобы получить возможность сжать его мягкие ягодицы и затем провести ладонями вдоль по спине, цепляясь за резинку свободных штанов и медленно стягивая их ниже. Ньют провёл ладонью между ягодиц, собирая кончиками пальцев смазку, поднял руку к своему лицу и облизал пальцы от ароматной влаги.

_Ты специально ничего не надел под штаны?_

— Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом до своей течки, хочу помнить, как мы… — признался Томас и закусил губу, дрожа от разливающегося по телу возбуждения.

Он едва сдержал стон и поднял бёдра навстречу, чувствуя, как в него сначала проник один палец и надавил изнутри на влажные стенки, а затем к нему добавился второй. Ньют начал двигать ладонью в рваном темпе, разводя пальцы и подготавливая омегу, отчего Томас постоянно то напрягал, то расслаблял мышцы низа живота, подставляясь альфе. Его густой запах всё больше заполнял лёгкие, а губы оставляли нежные поцелуи на плече, на ключицах, на шее… Омега вздрогнул, стоило Ньюту резко поднять ладонь, и пальцам покинуть его тело с хлюпающим звуком.

— Нью-ю-ют…

— Я знаю, что тебе этого мало, Томми, но не хочу, чтобы потом тебе было больно.

Томас вздохнул, быстро стянул с бёдер штаны и снял с себя майку, оставаясь полностью обнажённым в тёмной комнате. И бёдра, и головка его стоявшего члена блестели от выделяемой смазки на блёклом отражённом узким полумесяцем Луны свету. Ньют обнял омегу за талию, подмяв его под себя, и наклонился, соединив их губы в поцелуе. Томас тут же разъединил его губы языком, проникая в чужой рот и с тихим стоном касаясь языка альфы своим. Он настолько увлёкся поцелуем, что не сразу смог уловить тот момент, после которого его руки оттягивали светлые волосы, а Ньют снимал с себя боксеры и уже со слегка взъерошенными волосами принялся целовать грудь омеги, спускаясь ниже.

Омега вцепился пальцами в широкие плечи, стоило блондину облизать набухший сосок и аккуратно прикусить его. Томас выгнулся с тихим стоном, поднимая грудь навстречу горячим губам и влажному языку. Он свёл ноги, чувствуя как пульсирует головка его члена, а обильно вытекающая из ануса смазка неприятно холодит кожу и пропитывает простынь.

Ньют провёл кончиком носа от середины груди до пупка омеги, одновременно проводя по бледной коже языком. Томас выдохнул от короткого смешка и втянул живот, уходя от щекочущего чувства — его тела касались мягкие кончики длинных волос.

— Видела бы тебя сейчас сестричка, она считает тебя порядочным мальчиком…

Благо Томас не успел возмутиться упоминанием его сестры в столь важный момент — Ньют развёл обратно его бёдра и провёл языком от основания до головки горячего члена. Надавив языком на уздечку, альфа обхватил губами головку и прижал её к нёбу языком, и сглотнул вязкую сладкую слюну. Великолепный яблочный вкус. Он медленно наклонил голову, сжимая губами и смачивая слюной член омеги, но пережал его основание кольцом из двух пальцев, одновременно массируя поджавшуюся мошонку.

Губы то нежно касались чувствительной головки, собирая новые капли смазки и предэякулята, то посасывали её, вбирая в рот, доводя этим омегу до исступления.

— Бля-я-ять, — Томас продолжал сжимать одеяло в кулаке и беспомощно скулить от застоявшейся крови, от сводившей с ума невозможности кончить, но стоило ослабить хватку на его члене, как…

Как Ньют ввёл в него два пальца, отвлекая от болезненного возбуждения.

_Ненавижу._

— А я тебя обожаю.

Ньют медленно добавил третий палец, отчего Томас сжался и тихо зашипел, но быстро сумел перебороть себя и расслабиться. Парень оценил реакцию омеги и развёл пальцы внутри, насколько это было возможным. Ещё немного. Будет не круто, если Ньют так крупно облажается и кончит раньше омеги.

_Ты уж постарайся._

Альфа усмехнулся, извлекая мокрые пальцы из красивого тела и нетерпеливо касаясь ими своего члена. Он провёл ладонью по всей длине и облегчённо выдохнул, растирая смесь собственной и омежьей смазки от головки вниз по всему стволу.

_Наконец-то я могу делать это с тобой, а не с фантазиями о тебе, Томми. В следующий раз растяну тебя языком, я сдерживаюсь из последних сил._

_Я готов, разверни меня._

— Ты уверен?

_«Да, так мне будет легче»_ , — тяжело дышавший Томас кивнул ему головой.

Томасу помогли лечь на живот, и он обнял подушку руками, подложив её себе под грудь, и упёрся коленями в матрас, подняв текущий зад и ахнув от звонкого шлепка.

— Не удержался, — пояснил альфа, пристраиваясь сзади.

Он обхватил омегу рукой за пояс, чтобы помочь тому удержаться и поводил головкой члена между призывно раскрывшихся ягодиц, размазывая по дырочке крупные капли. Головка упёрлась в тугое колечко мышц и раскрыла его, проскальзывая в жаждущее нутро. Ньют помог направить себя рукой, после чего перехватил громко застонавшего Томаса за бёдра, не позволяя их отвести, а его члену — выскользнуть.

Альфа немного выждал и потянул Томаса на себя, постепенно насаживая его на немаленький член. Ньют удовлетворённо выдохнул омеге в шею, целуя и оставляя на ней засосы, на самых видимых местах, стоило ему войти полностью и заполнить собой влагалище. Их бёдра соприкоснулись.

В нём было слишком тесно и тепло, столь влажный и манящий к себе Томас дурманил Ньюта одним своим запахом, что уж говорить о теле… Томас несдержанно повёл бёдрами, призывая альфу к действию.

Как только Ньют начал двигаться, Томас заскулил, охотно подмахивая быстрым фрикциям члена внутри него и влажным пошлым шлепкам при кратковременном соединении их бёдер. В отместку он выгнулся в спине и напряг мышцы живота, сжав в себе Ньюта и, обернувшись, многообещающе посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мой, — довольно зарычал на него альфа, выпуская клыки.

Томас остро ощутил на своей коже горящий пламенем страсти укус и разорвал ткань подушки вылезшими когтями. Он содрогнулся всем телом и кончил, стоило Ньюту ещё раз задеть головкой чувствительную предстательную железу.

Когда Ньют излился в него, их запахи смешивались в воздухе, опутывая шатена маревом проведённого с альфой соития. Горячая сперма разлилась внутри, и левое плечо начало неприятно пульсировать и жечь в месте кровавого следа от зубов. Давление и распирающее чувство внизу живота внезапно пропали, и приятный голос стал нашёптывать очищающее заклинание.

_«В первый раз Ньют не допустил сцепки…»_ , — Томас отметил это на краю затуманенного сознания и позволил силам окончательно себя покинуть, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

* * *

  
Как того и ожидал Томас, завтрак не мог обойтись без ехидных усмешек Терезы. Ни высокий воротник рубашки, ни изменившийся запах, ни его сознание, абсолютно беззащитное перед силой сестры, не могли скрыть событий прошлой ночи. Но Томас до сих пор не нашёлся с ответом — пока вчера он видел сны, Ньют тщательно зализывал свою метку между основанием его шеи и плечом. Кажется, Тереза больше не имела никаких возражений.


End file.
